Typically, omnidirectional antennas are mostly used in contemporary (cellular) communication systems, especially at mobile devices such as vehicles and terminal equipments. The use of such omnidirectional antennas can lead to situations where a connection to a base station (such as a downlink wireless link) or to another mobile device (such as a D2D wireless link) is dropped or at least degraded due to degrading radio propagation properties of a wireless path, for example when operating on cell edges, especially in rural areas.
In view thereof it is beneficial to use directional antennas, particularly steerable antennas with variable antenna radiation pattern. The use of such (steerable) directional antennas can enable an improved directivity towards a communication counterpart such as a base station or another mobile device, thereby avoiding connection drop or connection degradation.
However, controlling the directivity of the antenna radiation pattern towards a communication counterpart may not be sufficient for achieving desirable reception or radio link performance, for example in terms of reception sensitivity of a desired radio wave signal/s and/or reception data throughput and/or envelope correlation between MIMO reception signals in case of a MIMO antenna unit. Whilst this is generally the case for any mobile environment, corresponding problems in view of degraded reception or radio link performance are particularly challenging in environments, such as automotive environments, where a mobile device, such as a vehicle, where the antenna in question is moving reasonably fast in varying environments.
Thus, there is a desire to provide for control of an antenna radiation pattern which is capable of providing improved reception or radio link performance even for mobile devices moving in varying environments.